Good Ol' Magic (TV series)
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = March 12th, 2009-September 30th, 2013}}Good Ol' Magic is an American animated fantasy-supernatural-comedy magical girl television series based on the franchise with the same name, being created by Stella McDonnell. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on Cartoon Network from March 12th, 2009 until September 30th, 2013. Synopsis Charlotte continues her journey throughout New Titania to prove that she is a very talented witch as she faces old enemies along with some new foes. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD Face Paint witch who travels around New Titania to explore its secrets. **'Tux' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Charlotte's loyal pet flyst who is inseparable from her. Supporting From the games *'Tattoous' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Thaddeus' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Maria Jaxon' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD *'Wendy Igo' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Carrie Painex' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Ghostly Jack' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Ryous' (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD *'Willow Wolfe' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Andrew Vampe' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - TBD *'Daisuke Harada' (voiced by Dante Basco) - TBD *'Marionette Pete' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Evie Fae' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Connor Taur' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Donna Catt' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Kaity Painex (née Lars)' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Charlotte's friendly widowed mother who TBD. *'Mr. Lock' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - TBD *'Madame Red' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) - TBD *'Mayor Even Snakewood' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'Chancellor Arcanus' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - TBD Show-exclusive *'Prince Orion' (also voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Evie's TBD brother who TBD. *'TBD' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - a shy dwarven scientist who created an android to have someone to TBD. *'Lucia Maskquez' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - the TBD anchor of the Channel 4 National News who reports about TBD. *'Vinnie Letterface' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - the TBD host of The Last Show with Vinnie Letterface who TBD. *'Lola Redthorn' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a TBD famed actress who Maria has a crush on, starring in a series of TBD, being also known for some earlier roles she's ashamed of. * *'The Seer' (voiced by Stella McDonnell) - a TBD god-like entity who is responsible for somewhat allowing TBD. Antagonists From the games *'Lily Jade/Darklia' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a vile Dark Paint witch who aims for the TBD. **'Griffinface' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Darklia's idiotic henchman who is TBD. *'Tom and Tina' (voiced by Diedrich Bader and Nika Futterman, respectively) - a duo of mercenaries who often lure people into their scams, only to be thwarted by Charlotte or their own stupidity. *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence and Grey Griffin, respectively) - TBD **'Bonnie Jaxon' (voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - TBD *'Elena Mind' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a TBD pop star who is also a Mind Taker out to TBD. She only appears after her introduction on Rise of the Dragon. *'The Puppet King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'The Puppet Queen' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Omega Siren' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Rock N' Roll' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'The Troll Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Ograaaar' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Slithers' (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Necromus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a sadistic and ruthless wizard who only appears in Hey... He's Back to once more haunt Charlotte and TBD. *'Darkchar' (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a dark clone of Charlotte who aims for the replacement of her genetic template, only appearing in the Season 1 and 3 finales. Show-exclusive *'Silas Shadowcraft' (voiced by Pat Fraley) - a heretical cult leader who wishes for the god TBD. **'Antonia' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a loyal nun who is obsessed with TBD. *'The Phoenix King' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - a TBD phoenix who leads a massive TBD. *'Selene' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive female demon who plans on turning TBD into TBD. *'The Anti-Magic Club', consisting of: **'Rick Packer' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - the TBD leader of the Anti-Magic Club who TBD. **'Jessie Morris' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Rick's rather TBD girlfriend who TBD. **'Hank Fannon' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - TBD **'Trisha Summers' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Kyla the Ghost' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a TBD ghost who TBD. **'Kristen the Ghost' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a TBD ghost who TBD. *'Scientia' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - a TBD android girl created by TBD who is revealed to TBD. *'Suzane Simmons' (also voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a famous workout video star who is actually a hypnotic woman aiming to assemble an army TBD. *'Dirk Roxas' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - a former student of Tattoous who TBD. *'Nanoyear' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a TBD guardian of time who is thirsty for TBD. * Episodes See List of Good Ol' Magic (TV series) episodes. Production Animation The animation for the series was outsourced to Rough Draft Studios in Seoul, South Korea. Reception Critical response (reserved for Green) Trivia *Despite being family-friendly, the series features some rather dark and disturbing moments. *Donna was introduced on Season 3 in order to serve as a warm-up to the events of Rise of the Dragon. * Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2009 Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas